Open your eyes for the next ride of Faiz!
by fallengamer13
Summary: Warning, If you cannot take cursing, leave now. Alright now that's out of the way, the story goes around a guy Named Nick S. Wolf. Who saves the life of a girl and is reborn into an orpenoch into the universe of Maximum ride...Can the world handle 5 rider's and genetically changed people? There's only one thing to do...open your eyes for the next ride of Faiz! :
1. Chapter 1

Greek has returned...A rider's arrival!

Here's the new story that I've put my heart and soul into!

Disclaimer! I don't own the kamen rider franchise or the Maximum ride series! I also don't own any of the songs used into here either! so without further ado...lets get this story started.

In new york...america, at 7:00 a.m.?

As the sun rises into the city that almost never sleeps, A boy is waking up to his nearby alarm clock playing the song 'Climax jump Hip-hop' version by AAA. Jumping up to the beat, the boy starts to breakdance as he is getting ready for school...while he is doing this, he is also eating, drinking, and putting on clothes in a happy tone.

The boy can be seen with purple lines in his hair along with a plain base of green? The boy's eyes are hard to decide but they seem to be a pure gold color with no differences. The boy then puts on some glasses and it's noticed that he looks to be about 15 years of age and is still dancing to the tunes that his alarm clock is playing as he heads near a closet to look at some unusual belts? The belts seem to have greek letters on them...which are Delta, Phi, Chi, Psi, and Omega.

The belts seem to be in a rather good condition as they are a collector's item from the show 'Kamen rider 555' or Kamen rider Faiz as its better known to people who are interested. While he looks at the belts, the boy than starts to notice that his parents are arguing again at his 'crappy chinese music' and ignores them to put the belts in his bag to show to his Otaku club at school...and also to keep them from his greedy parents hands.

Putting on his Ipod, the boy then turns off his alarm to begin going outside as he is still dancing down the street as he plays another song to the beats that he is looking for...making him look like a certain imagin as his headphones are near his neck.

Play climax jump gun form.

While he is going down the street, the boy notices a little dog, no more than a puppy, has both of its legs stuck in the recently cemented ground. Helping the dog out of the cement, the boy notices that the dog has a collar. "317 s. boulevard street? It isn't too much of a problem." the boy replies as he looks at his watch and see's that he has 45 minutes to get to school. "Let's get you to your master little guy!" the boy replies as he starts to skip on the ground to the dog's supposed master's place and is missing school because of it.

Getting to the scene, the boy notices a little girl putting up a poster? Seeing another poster like it near him, the boy rips it off to see that the dog he has in his hands is in a wanted poster. "Hm...don't need any reward so I might as well do that?" the boy replies as he skips along to the little girl. "Hey Miss! Is this little guy yours?" the boy shouts to the girls surprise as she falls backwards and is about to say something when the dog barks to her..."Jack!" the girl replies as she catches the dog when it jumps into her arms. The parents then come over to see what the ruckus is about as they see that there dog is back with their daughter!

"Who are you!?" the dad replies as he tries to get information from the kid. "My name's..." the boy starts as he flips himself around to point his index finger at the dad "...Nick and I hope you'll not give anything to me as I'm in a hurry so have a nice day!" Nick replies as he then starts to backtrack while skipping down the road to the groups bewilderment as he then starts to run into the side streets and disappears. "What a weird boy right Cassie?" the dad replies to his wife. "Very.." as they then go inside...

Play spiral world by the last alliance

As Nick is still dancing down the street, He see's a shop on the way that looks like it may have some Otaku supplies, He then goes in to see what they have. What he see's when he gets into the shop is a weird man sitting at the counter with books littered on it. On a closer inspection, the books are from multiple series of items such as 'Naruto', 'Bleach', and countless other's that Nick hasn't even heard of. "Um...I'm here to see what you guys have here?" Nick reply's as he notices quietly that his music has stopped in mid-song without any response from him.

The man only points to the top of the counter that he is sitting in and Nick see's what's there, and is surprised at what he reads from the sign. "Readings of your life for free, books and other supplies are given as part of the reading, you can buy the supplies if you'd rather not handle this." Nick says to himself as he reads it. Thinking that this is very new, Nick decides to test it out as he has more than 20 minutes to get to school.

Sitting down at the table near the desk, Nick then see's that the shopkeeper (he guesses that this guy owns the shop) looks away from his black book that he was reading to see Nick ready for the reading. "I'll explain how this works as I've doubt you've dealt with my type of readings." the shopkeeper starts before Nick raises his hand like a kindergarten. "Yes." the shopkeeper reply's in a dry tone. "2 things, will this hurt and what's your name?" Nick reply's quickly and politely. The shopkeeper only scratches his head through his hood on that he is wearing and reply's. "Not pain if the circumstances don't require it, the things this require are your personal belongings. I never give my name out, but you can call me 'Shadow'." the man named shadow reply's as he then starts whatever he is doing.

"Now whatever you are looking for, put on the table." Shadow replies as he then waits for Nick to look at him inquisitively. Sighing, Shadow then reply's "You go around my shop and look for things that will help you. Then you bring them to me for the reading. Also, any personal items that are affected by it will need to be on the table as well." to this, Nick nods and puts the Faiz belts onto the table without any conscious thought as he looks around the shop for anything interesting. As he does this, he fails to notice Shadow's slightly amused face at what was in front of him; Shadow then lifts each belt up and inspects them according to the way that they were presented into the show.

While he does this, Shadow's hands start to glow a demonic black color and go over the belts causing them to dimly glow from there LED lights. As Nick was returning to the front of the shop for 10 minutes of looking around. He then finds 5 suitcases along with a Faiz blaster module on the shelf. Grabbing them, Nick then notices that they were custom-made for the belts.

"Wow!" Nick exclaims as he grabs the cases and is about to leave when he see's something else? On the shelf is a dusted suitcase like the ones he has, however the case seems to have been in a dented and battle-worn condition. Nick grabs the case and opens it to show 2 items much like the delta gear. One of the items is a tripod while the other is an real camera with multiple faded words over them. Dusting off some letters on its front, Nick then see's that the name for the case is 'Delta-2' and fits with his Kamen rider delta gear. "Huh? I never seen something like this before?" Nick then heads back with the cases as Shadow finishes whatever he was doing with the belts. "Here you go mr. shadow!" Nick reply's as he puts the cases and the other things onto the desk.

"Now, choose a version of media...or 'entertainment' as you young people like to call it." Shadow replies as he moves back from the table for Nick to look at the things on his desk. Looking over anything that should catch his eye, Nick immediately notices and grabs 5 books without any conscious decision as he then notices that the items are the current amount of 'Maximum ride' Manga out now.

Stumped at why he picked those books, Nick is about to ask what to do next when shadow puts his hand up and reply's "It seems that your life is a secret one, A life in which anything you do is exciting but still a secret from others, You dream to be free from the cage in which you are in and bask in the joy's of other items...even if the world does dislike you, you will still continue on how you want to do things." To this, Nick then freezes as he then realises that he is at the front doors to his school!? Rapidly turning around, Nick then see's that he has managed to get here 10 minutes before school starts?! "A dream?" Nick starts before he feels extra weight in his bag, Nick then opens his bag to see that the items he picked out are in his bag?! "What the hell?! Then how did I get here?!" Nick starts before he hears the 5 minute bell ring and has to push those thoughts aside for the moment.

In Nick's school.

"Just barely made it Nick!" a nearby classmate replies as Nick sits down in his seat for school to start. "I just had to handle some things alright Rick?" Nick says as he awaits his lessons for the next couple of hours...With a glare from a man in the back.

Grinning at how the day went by so easy, Nick and Rick walk outside to discuss things involving their club. "So did you bring them?" Rick replies as he's dusting off his hands. "Of course I did pal! I wouldn't leave them to those parents of mine that's for damn sure!" Nick reply's as he takes out the Kaiza belt (Chi) with all of its attachments except the Gun'blade as he couldn't bring that out on school grounds. "Sweet!" Rick reply's as he is about to pick it up and test it when..."What are you loser's doing?" a loud and brash voice says as both of the group looks at the person who spoke "Oh great not you again! Can't you like, bully others for once?" Rick says as he moves in front of the belt to keep it out of sight.

"Well I needed to see what the stupid kid show watchers are doing so I could beat the shit out of you!...and it seems that you still play with toys?! Pathetic!" the big guy replies as he throws Rick out of the way to grab the Kaiza gear...and subsequently drops it onto the ground and lifts his foot to crush it...

"Bark! Bark!" a loud barking is heard from near them as the conflicted group turns to see that a girl and her dog are walking along the side of the street...the same people who Nick helped earlier! "Stop that now!" the girl replies as she see's what the guy is doing to Nick's group. "Oh shut up bitch! Also that of yours mutt should shut up as well!" the bully replies as he then grabs a rock to throw at the dog...which hits its legs that were in the cement before!

"Whine!" the dog yells out as its feet make a loud cracking sound. "Jake! You meanie!" the girl exclaims as the bully throws a rock at her face causing her to bleed from the hit. "I can't belive that the stupid dog and trainer from before are back together! I thought that I put that dog in the cement to die for good!" as the bully shouts as he is about to throw another rock at the nearby people...but!

Play double action gun form by AAA

"Oui." Nick replies as he grabs the bully's hands before he threw the rock...and some music starts to play in his headphones.

"What the hell do you!?" the bully starts to reply before Nick's right leg hits his face in a dance move, causing his nose to break. "You're the one who did that to the dog? Mind if I defeat you now?" Nick replies as he puts the Kaiza gear back in his bag.

"What the fuck are you saying now brat!?" the bully replies before trying to get up. "Watta kietenai! (I can't hear you!)" Nick replies as he then points at the bully before breakdancing toward him.

"Screw you brat!" the bully replies before some students realize that a fight is going on along with some teachers. "You kids! Stop it right-!" A teacher replies before the bully throws another rock at the teacher knocking him over...unconsius!

"Now die brat!" the bully starts before he attempts to hit Nick...which fails as Nick then hits the ground to start a windmill with his legs kicking the bully repeatedly.

Getting knocked back, the bully than charges at Nick, taking him by surprise as he slide-kicks Nick off of the ground and into the street. "Damnit!" Nick shouts as he then puts his hands onto the asphalt to kick the guy in face with his left leg.

The bully grabs the leg and is about to pull Nick toward him when he see's a truck heading down the street...grinning maniacally; the bully then kicks Rick as he attempts to help Joe, into the coming teacher's and knocks them down.

He then grabs the little girl and her dog and throws them onto the oncoming car! "Bastard!" Nick yells as he then kicks him with his right foot and free's himself to get to the girl on the ground..."Haha! Die motherfucker!" the bully replies before the teacher's restrain him and watch in horror as the truck is heading toward the group!

As the world seem's to go at a snail's pace for Nick as he is running toward the girl and her dog, the belts form before are starting to glow along there colored LED lights from the previous man's tampering and are sending some light over to Nick as he is rushing on his current action...

Jumping at the height of his speed, Nick then pushes the girl and her dog out-of-the-way as he is then hit by the truck! But as this happens, the belts disappear along with Nick...to a new location.

In a forest, into a new world. Play reverse/re:birth

Falling into darkness, Nick is rudely awakened with pain as he wakes up on some Wet ground!? Attempting to get up, Nick is then painfully noticing that he has many lacerations along with damaged clothes? "Crap where in the hell am I now?!" Nick shouts as he roughly gets up to feel a major pain in his neck and falls back onto the muddy ground.

"Damnit!" Nick shouts as he flips over on the ground to see that his bag is next to him along with a very wet note on it. Grabbing it from its place near a tree, Nick reads it on the ground as rain keeps falling onto him.

The only things on the message as it was mostly blank were very simple; 'Good luck, from Shadow'. "Great. Now I just have to find out where in the hell I am!" Nick grumbles as he then slides himself upwards to get a better bearing. Picking up his bag, Nick notices something different into it?

"Why in the hell are there keys in here?!" Nick then notices 2 key chains in his bag that aren't his..."Ah screw it! I gotta go or else I'll just be staying here for who knows how long!" Nick shouts as he, excruciatingly, gets on his feet finally and starts a trek into a random direction...

After a good couple of minutes of traveling, Nick finds A road...which has a map sign on it! "Finally some good luck! Now lets see here..." Nick exclaims as he starts to read the map notice with some difficulty..."Nearest Hospital is aproximatly...1/2 a mile away...Tch! Looks like all my luck can't be good." Nick grumbles as he starts a begrudging walk to the hospital...

At the hospital...

Sighing at the gate, the security guard there is about to have his shift when something slams into the post that he and his co-worker are in. "What the hell was that?!" the newcomer replies as he pulls out his stun-gun. Nodding to his co-worker, the security guard pulls out his own stun-gun and head outside to see...

"Holy shit!" the security guard exclaims as he see's a boy in very muddy clothes and bleeding profusely from multiple wounds. "Wh-What should we do dave!?" the newcomer replies. "Our job Don! Call for the medics!" Dave replies as he grabs the kid and checks his pulse..."I'm not dead yet pal." the boy replies to the guards shock "H-hey stay awake kid!" Dave replies as he is waiting for the emergency team to reply.

"Sleep sounds good right about now..." the boy says as his eyes are starting to close. "Damnit stay awake unless you want to die kid!" Dave replies as he attempts to smack the kid across the face to keep him awake. "Never slap me, got it!" the boy replies as he holds the man's hands away from his face. "What's your name kid?" Dave replies to the kid. "Nick...Nick Wolf." and Nick replies to the guard as the medics finally arrive next to him.

* * *

Waking up in a bed, Nick notices his surroundings and see's that he's in some sort of hospital room..."Crap. Where's my stuff!?" Nick frantically looks around to see that his bag is nowhere to be found.

"If you're looking for your bag," a female voice reply's to Nick, who turns his head around to see 3 people at the entrance to his room. "Its right here and I'll give it back to you if you can explain who you are and what these are?" the female reply's as she puts the bag in a nearby chair and sits down near the side of the bed along with the other 2 people with her.

"It's usually polite to say your own name first before someone else does ma'am." Nick says in a calm fashion to the women's smiling face...which to Nick, looks somewhat fake? "Very well, My name is Anne Walker, I'm with the F.B.I. and you are?" the woman now named Anne speaks.

"...Nick S. Wolf and it's kinda funny. Cause I swear I could've heard that name somewhere before..._Oh shit!"_ Nick replies before saying the last part in his head. "_I really hope i'm not where I think I am, I really hope this is just a dream and not f-ing real!"_ Nick shouts in his head before replying "Um, could you do me a favor Ms. walker?" Nick asks in a very pleading voice "What mr. wolf?" Anne reply's in a quick and precise manner.

"Can you splash some water or something on my face, Im still a bit groggy." to this Anne and her compatriots inquisitively look at each other before Anne hands a water bottle to Nick, who then splashes it onto his face with his eyes open. "_Fuck that burns! But that proves that I'm not dreaming and that this is In the Maximum ride universe! Great, now I have to find a way out of here! "_ Nick reply's to himself before popping his neck to the 'Agents' distaste and discomfort.

"Are you awake now Mr. wolf?" one of her nearby compatriots reply "Yeah pretty much sir." Nick says politely as he starts to move his body slightly to wring out the stiffness in it. "When you were found, you had 2 motorcycle key's on you that have no Identification plates, you also had no identifying certificates to tell us where you came from, on top of that, you have these." Anne pulls up the bag and takes out the cases for the belts along with the Faiz blaster.

"We cannot confirm what's in these devices and as such, we need you to open it, before we consider you a threat to public security." Anne finishes to Nick's unusual smile. "Sure! Let me get these open now..." As Nick was about to grab one of the cases, the other agent in the room pulled a gun on him!?

"What the frig!?" Nick shouts as he backs off from the case to which Anne only gives him a stare...and he puts the gun away to Nick's worry "Sorry, we can't take the chance for you to mess whatever's in these, so you'll have to tell us how to open them." Anne then shows the pins on the side. "_Fuck."_ Nick reply's as he then attempts to think of a way out of this mess when a call comes on Anne's phone.

"Excuse me a moment Mr. Wolf." Anne reply's as she turns around to which her compatriots take most of the case's...all that was left was the Delta gear..."Great...Huh?" Nick reply's as he see's a note hidden underneath the Delta symbol. As he pulls it out, Nick finds another letter from Shadow. "I hope you like the 'presents' I've given to you and i'll hope that you aren't dead as well, show the world how to open there eyes...to the next Faiz!" to this, Nick widens his eyes and immediately turns his head back to the case.

"So...Your real? but then..." Nick reply's to himself as he is about to touch the box...but halts as he remember's what happened before he was in the forest.."_No...no no-no no no! I can't be dead!_" Nick shouts in his head as he hears the door open again and see's the agents come back in for the box. "Hey miss walker!?" Nick shouts as they are about to leave. "What is it kid?" one of her comrades, the person who pulled the gun on him before, replies in a rather annoyed voice.

"Can I have my stuff back now?" Nick shouts to which Anne replies "Give him back his things. We have to find out what's causing such a problem." to which the agents then roughly toss the items back to Nick who catches them quickly as they leave.

"I gotta get out of here!" Nick shouts as he gets up and removes the I.C.s in his arm and tries to exit the door...only to find it locked!? "Frig! I really don't want to...but in this case if I don't Henshin then I'm fine!" Nick replies quickly as he immediately puts his bag down to grab a case...Which holds the Orga belt (Omega). As he does this, Nick starts shaking in a worried fashion as he then opens the case with a click as he see's the belt in its rightful position.

Blowing out a sigh of worry, Nick then cautiously touches the belt...to feel a smooth metal on it instead of the plastic their originally, He then notices that the belt seems to hum to him...but ignoring that for the moment as he needs to get out. Nick then grabs the phone and opens it up to input a code into it...

**1-0-3 SINGLE MODE!**

The phone exclaims as it accepts the code. Grabbing the phone, Nick then tilt it to its side to make the phone into a gun! "I always wonder what the shots from this would do...let's find out!" Nick shouts as he then point it at the hinges in the door and pulls the trigger. To which a Golden Laser comes out and destroys the top section of the door?! "Oops." Nick reply's as he then see's that the fire alarm is set off and the agents are rushing back to the room.

Play A new venture S.R.A. remix.

"Exit stage left!" Nick replyies as he runs down the hallway with a new song playing in his headphones that he grabbed from the bag...with the 'federal agents' in hot pursuit! Rushing to the staircase, Nick then starts to climb down the middle of the staircases to get a major edge on speed and distance from the agents...by the time he got out into the parking garage, the 'agents' were still halfway through the staircase.

Rushing down the sides of the garage, Nick then see's what he was looking for and finds that the 2 'bikes' that the agents were talking about were there! Running up to the Auto-vaijan, Nick then hits the Phi symbol underneath its handlebars which cause it to transform into a mech of sorts...

"Auto-Vaijan! Get onto Higher ground to cover me and stay out of sight! No attacking anything unless it will cause destruction to yourself or civilians In the area of conflict, understood!?" Nick shouts as he jumps onto the Side-Basher, to which the A.I. in the Auto-vaijan only nods before its anti-gravity rotors start-up and cause it to fly out of the parking garage.

"There's a sight I never thought I would see in person...But lets get out of here Side-basher!" Nick shouts as he then throws his bag into the side car onto the other mecha..to which the vehicle can only roar out a reply. Hearing a clamor behind him, Nick figures that he has over stayed his welcome and quickly floors the gas to leave the garage to the angry agents...

* * *

Heading out of the city, Nick noticed that there wasn't anyone stopping his escape...which was odd to the normal person. But then again..."They probably either didn't expect such a rapid escape, have something else to worry about, and/or they don't want too much attention dragged onto themselves...I think that it would probably be number 3." Nick replies to himself as he then starts to drive out into the wilderness and hopefully to a place to rest...

Putting the Kickstand up, Nick then notices that the park that he's in is eerily quiet..."Somethings wrong..." Nick replies as he gets off of the bike to pull his bag out of the side-car to get some spare clothes on...as he was doing this, he feels a sense of foreboding...but of what he didn't know and as he finishes putting on his clothes, turns around to see A black Suv arrive into the park...

"Great! Now that we're away from prying eyes we can start fighting you eraser's!" Nick shouts as he hits the Kaixa symbol on the Side-basher to change it into its assault mode...which looks like a t-rex with missile launcher's! To this the Eraser's are surprised and immediately recover from that to change into there were-wolf forms...for all the good it will do them as Nick then replies "Side-basher use everything you've got!" to which the Mecha can only point its muffler that were used from its bike form at the Eraser's and fire its 6 missiles...Missles that split apart into around 60 missles!?

The Missles hit to devastating effect causing most of the eraser's to die outright from the attack...about only 1 survived to growl at Nick. As Nick was about to tell his comrade to fire again, He hears something crying and turns around to see a little girl held by another eraser?! "Damn you bastards!" Nick exclaims as he is about to move near the girl.

"You get near her and she dies got it?" the wounded eraser replies to Nick's distaste. "I got a better Idea..."Nick grabs his the Faiz case and opens it up to pull out the Faiz belt and slap it on him..to the groups bewilderment. "Like a fashion accessory is going to help you fool!" yells the hostage taker as he puts his claws further near the girls throat.

Opening the Faiz Driver, Nick hesitantly freezes up as he see's what he is about to do...when 2 badly injured people come out of the forest? "Daddy! Mommy!" the little girl replies as she sees them fall over with 2 more eraser's coming from behind them?!

"Haha! looks like we stopped them from getting help boss!" one of the attacker's replies as Nick replies to all the erasers "These things you do..." to which the Eraser's only look at him amused "...Do you enjoy these things?" Nick replies in a very tense tone of voice.

"Of course stupid! We have to enjoy our free time and all!" the other eraser replies to which Nick can only reply "I know that killing is a sin...but you guys." as Nick is saying this he is inputting a code into the driver. "Don't even deserve to exist!" Nick shouts out as he then finishes putting in the code.

**5-5-5 ENTER**

**STANDING BY!**

Closing the phone, Nick flips it upside down and into the air and reply's "**HENSHIN!"** and slams it into the belt and then to the left. As he does this he then puts his hands closed and to the sides of his hips.

**COMPLETE!**

Play JustiPhi's/JustiFaiz by ISSA

As this happens, A red line appears around Nicks body to the bewilderment of the people watching, then it flashes around him blinding their sight to the red light coming from him.

When they look again, they see an armored man in front of them?! The man has a black underbody skin-tight layer with silver-colored armor on his chest and shoulders. The man's face has a visor in the shape of the Phi symbol like onto the belt. The onlooker's have just realized...they are going to see the first fight of the man in front of them, Kamen rider Faiz.

Flicking his right hand about, Faiz (Nick) points his hand at the hostage taker "Time to get this retribution started." Faiz says as he then starts to walk toward the kidnapper. "H-Hey! Don't you care about the hostage here idiot-!?" the guy starts before Faiz runs and jumps over him to kick him away from the girl! Setting the girl down as she passed out from the stress, Faiz only points at the group and throws his right thumb down as he then charges toward the group over the girls parents.

"Screw you!" the wounded one says as he is about to charge at Faiz until gunfire from above hits him and knocking him away from the group that Faiz was attacking, the Auto-vaijan lands from the sky in battle mode as it covers Faiz by attacking the wounded and (previously) hostage taker.

Faiz jump kicks the 2 attackers and knocks them away from the down and dying parents. "I'll take care of your kid...promise." to this the parents can only weakly nod before they Die from blood loss...Angrily turning back to the 2 eraser's, Faiz counter's their charge with a punch to there jugular's, Knocking them to the ground.

While he starts to violently shake his hands out, Faiz grabs the downed eraser's and while dragging them, runs across the ground to the asphalt near where Auto-vaijan is fighting the 2 eraser's with Side-basher's help. "I need your help Auto-vaijan!" Faiz exclaims as he throws the 2 eraser's he's been dragging across the ground into the other 2 guys.

Faiz moves next to Auto-vaijan and removes the Faiz memory from his phone and inserts it into the right handbar.

**READY!**

Faiz then pulls the handlebar out and a red beam comes out from the handle, here is the Faiz Edge, and the red blade made of Sol glass is out and ready for enemy's to defeat. "Protect the girl...and if any more guy's interfere, eliminate them with everything you have." Faiz shouts as he charges at the 4 Eraser's as both Mecha nod and head over to cover the people.

Getting in close, Faiz then slashes at the 4 eraser's in such a fashion that they couldn't counter attack at all. "Damn you! Die die die die!" Faiz shouts as he starts to finish off one of the attacker's "W-Wait a minute here-!" one of them start before Faiz open up the phone to hit the enter button.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

When the belt said this, the line to the Faiz Edge in his hand started to glow and the weapon charged up with energy. Doing a downward slice toward the Eraser, Faiz causes an anti-gravity field to appear and immobilize the eraser...who panics at what is happening to him as Faiz charges in and does 2 slices in an upward swing at both of his sides. Coming through to behind him, A red enlarged symbol for Phi appears onto the Immobilized Eraser, freezing him in place as his body falls apart into dust in the same way as the Phi symbol and blue flames eating away at the dust to the horror of the other Eraser's. "Wh-What did you do to him!?" the other attacker of the parents yells out scared.

"I don't have to tell you anything you Bastard!" Faiz shouts as he then removes the Faiz memory from the Faiz edge and puts it into the portable camera on his right side.

**READY!**

To this he removes the portable camera and reveals a handle onto the back of it to which he puts his hand into and prepares to use it as a brass knuckle...this is the Faiz Shot and Faiz then puts the pointer on his left side into a holster in his right foot, and then opens the phone again to...

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Running forward while gripping the Knuckle-duster, Faiz's Sol blood line goes into the Faiz shot, causing a flashing warning noise. As Faiz charges at the scared Eraser, it panics and charges into Faiz to hopefully kill him...which he will soon regret, as running toward Faiz in this case was the stupid move, because the Eraser is taller than Faiz and Faiz could easily duck into his blind spot near his chest and hit him with the Faiz shot. The result was the both of them stopping for a second as the result of the damage was done, and the Red Phi symbol appears again behind the attacking eraser and he is flown backward, and as he starts falling to the ground, with Blue flames eating his dead carcass to pieces...

Faiz then dusts his hands off to the further horror of the 2 remaining eraser's. "Don't think I forgot about you smart-Ass!" Faiz yells as he pulls the memory out again and puts it into the pointer near his anklets.

**READY!**

Opening the phone again, Faiz is about to hit the enter button again when the eraser can only say something that damn's him further "I'll give you whatever you want! Just don't kill me!" the wounded eraser shouts as he begs onto the ground. "Give me her parents back and die you bastard." Faiz coldly replies as he hits the enter key.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Running forward, Faiz sees that the energy has flowed perfectly into the Faiz pointer and then jumps up into the air to the Eraser's fear...as was justly due, because of the right leg shooting a beam toward the Wounded eraser, freezing him in place as a giant red digital drill appears before him in the shape of the Phi symbol. To this, Faiz's shoe with the Phi symbol glows bright red before he teleports through the drill, causing a widening look of panic and freezing of the wounded Eraser. He then teleports back into sight behind the Eraser who then has a Giant red Phi symbol appear in front of him before he explodes from blue flames; and disintegrates into pieces of dust.

As he turns around, he see's the kidnapper Eraser sigh out in happiness as he noticed that he doesn't have any more 'death moves' but then..."I can still use this thing you devil-spawn!" Faiz says as he then removes the Axel memory from the Faiz Axel watch on his left arm. He then puts it into his phone on his belt.

**DE-FORMATION!**

When the belt says this, the front armor on his chest flips outward into shoulder armor and more aero-dynamic as the lines on Faiz turn silver and his visor turns red...This form is Faiz Axel who is about to show his 'specialty'. "Time to hit you 8 times..." Faiz reply's as he then opens his phone up and hits the stopwatch along with the enter key..

**START-UP!**

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Seeing that the counter from 10 seconds has started, a loud whirring noise is heard as Faiz then runs forward...and dissapears?! No, Rather he is moving 1.5 times the speed of sound for 10 seconds, and as such is running around, hitting the Eraser into the air and using multiple exceed charges onto him...

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**TIME-OUT!**

As the Stop-watch finishes, 8 Faiz Axel 'crimson smash' (the name of the attack) are around the airborne eraser and Faiz appearing underneath the eraser as he is attacked multiple times from all angles...he explodes into blue fire. But as the dust starts to rain from the sky, the armor returns to normal with the watch replying ...

**RE-FORMATION!**

With this, Faiz (Nick) then removes the belt from his waist as he then changes back into his 'human' form and walks toward the little girl's parents...

The next day...

The little girl awakens to the world as she see's 2 stones onto raised ground with no name onto them...yet anyway. "I'm sorry about your parents...if it makes you feel better, I took care of the guys who did that to them...Can I ask you their name's?" Nick replies to the little girl to which she starts crying at what has happened. "Ssh...There there, you can cry as much as you need to alright..." Nick holds the girl as she continues to cry her heart out from the scare's she had to everything...

End chapter 1.

Play Join the Black parade by My chemical romance.

Hello my fellow Fan fiction readers and other's :). I haven't been updating lately because of multiple reasons. The most notable is fear..fear that you guys will dislike all that I write and care for...what I mean by that is a Fear that you guys will hate my very existence for the stories I write because they change how your favorite stories are made...and also because I was making multiple stories that, like above, I am afraid to publish/finish their first chapter.

The most notable of these was a Star wars: the old republic and Gundam 00 crossover but that will have to wait after I head back from Gencon Indy 2012...

Oh that's right! I'm working on a YouTube account for you guys! The way this will work is that I'll post a video about my stories the day before I post them on so when I finish setting it up, You guys can enjoy my personal mind and stories as much as you want to!

Oh Crap gotta run before I start getting terrified at such a big convention, See you all real soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The greek has a kid?! The Second change?!

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! I have an important announcement to say. This affects my story telling in my stories as I hope that you enjoy, I will try to keep my stories onto the same chapter as the other, so for a while, My OOO and Rosario vampire story will be put on 'standby' for the moment to have my other stories catch up to its 3 chapters already put into existance...but enough of the bad news! Lets enjoy my next Faiz Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kamen rider franchise, Maximum ride series of books, or any music shown here. I can only own my O.C.s and that's it.

Outside the park/forest.

Seeing that the little girl has stopped crying, Nick than lifts her up and puts her into the side-car on the Side-Basher. "_She Cried herself to sleep...poor kid..."_ Nick replies to himself as he gets onto the Motorcycle to head out...but then gets off to handle one last thing...

"I know it's not the best thing to give to you guys while your resting...but, I'll protect your daughter to my dying days as she needs to still stay innocent...Sleep, as you guys have done everything you can for life with no regrets." Nick says as he then puts some flower's that he found onto their graves and then leaves with the girl to, hopefully, a place where she doesn't have to see these horrible things that happen around her.

Play Boulevard of broken dreams D.J. solevey remix

Seeing that the coast was clear, Nick is driving along when he see's that the oil tank on Side-basher and Auto-Vaijan were very low..."Crap...and I don't have any money...*sigh* Looks like I'm going to need to get a job..." Nick reply's as he drives with the bike as far as it can go to the nearest town before it runs out...which it didn't thank goodness, It seems that 'smart brain' vehicles have a fuel conservation system put into them to cut the amount of consumed fuel.

Putting the kick-stand up, Nick then goes into the nearby convenient store to look for some help-wanted ads when he see's a somewhat familiar face in the crowd..."_Wait a minute...that can't be who I think it is can it?! Crap! It's flipping Jeb!? What in the hell is he doing here!?" _Nick shouts at himself as he gets prepared to henshin...when he realizes that he didn't bring a belt in with him?!

"God-damnit! I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake!" Nick quietly shouts to himself as he is about to run outside, when he see's something interesting on the event board..?"Break-dance tournament? Ha-Ha!" Nick says as he is finds something that he can do without much hastle...

Starting to walk out the exit, Nick passes by Jeb in a very slow, unnoticeable fashion, and exits the convenient store without much more hastle...or so he believes, as when he exits the building he see's Ari outside waiting!?

"Whoa!?" Nick shouts as he backs off from the guy in a rush...and see's his puzzled face "Do I know you?" Ari replies confused before Jeb comes outside with a bag of supplies "Is something wrong Ari?' Jeb replies casually while he looks at Nick in a very interested way.

"Haven't we seen this guy somewhere...Dad?" Ari replies in a bitter tone of voice "I guess so Ari, who exactly are you?" Jeb replies while crossing his arms before they hear a scream?! "Help!" the little girl from the park shouts out to Nick's anger! "Damn! Not again!" when Nick shouts this, his eyes glow slightly white to Jeb and Ari's surprise.

"Come-on little girl! Lets have some fun!" an older man replies before Nick comes in and shouts "What the hell do you think you're doing with my kid dumb-ass!" to this, Jeb, Ari, and the old man all reply in unison "Yours? But you're so young?" to this, Nick can only crouch down with a sad face while drawing circle's on the ground with his right index finger..."I know I'm young and all but...It's something I owe to her parents! So leave her alone you bastard!" Nick then jumps forward to knock the man away from the girl...

"Damnit! Who the hell are you!?" the old man replies before Nick grabs him by the collar of his coat. "I'll go by the name of Kaixa for a punk like you!" and then Nick throws the man onto the ground before he starts to run away. Seeing the man run a good distance away, Nick then dusts off the girl before asking her "Are you alright?" she then nods her head to Nick before replying "Alice." Nick then turns his head to the side "Huh?" The girl then reply's to him "My name is Alice...Ok mister?"

Smiling, Nick then nods in return before turning back to Jeb and Ari, "Sorry about earlier, I was trying to avoid running into people...especially an eraser and his dad..." Nick says to which they both freeze in place. "How do you?!" Ari snarls before his nails start to lengthen...and then see's Alice run behind Nick's legs.

"Blame your underlings, they blabbed all about that before they killed this little girls parents and used her as a hostage. You guys should really start to control their 'wild' sides a bit more." Nick replies before Jeb Grabs Ari's shoulder and reply's "I don't know of any people being sent out recently...are you sure they weren't acting on their own?" to this, Nick and Alice freeze in place. "...They were definitely after me..." Nick says before he puts Alice back in the side car before removing the Kaixa (chi) case and setting it onto the ground.

"If we're going to fight, let's go out to the back so she won't see anything...alright Ari?" Nick reply's before removing the belt and attaching it onto his waist...to which Ari is about to say something, but then a loud beeping is heard from his phone?

"Hold on a second..." Ari reply's before opening His phone while Nick pulls his phone out to look at the 'suicidal' gear. The gold and purple color on the phone makes it look majestic...but that's only a lack of a sense of security, as this belt can kill its user if you haven't met the 'conditions'...

"Great...Looks like our fight is put on hold for the moment..'Kaixa'." Ari replies before he can continue the fight as Nick is suddenly hit from behind by a rock.."What the hell!?" Ari shouts as Nick falls over...bleeding from his head wound!? "Mister!?" Alice replies before she is grabbed by the man from before and he runs off with her?!

"Damn!" Nick shouts before pulls out the Kaixa blay-gun and pulls back the handle to cock it...but then stops as he is afraid of hitting Alice!? "Give me back my kid you perverted bastard!" Nick shouts again before sliding the Kaixa mission memory in the Blay-gun.

**READY!**

When the voice says this, a long yellow blade comes out of the end of the Kaixa blaygun to Ari's shock and Jeb's confusion?! "There's only one option!" Nick shouts as he hits the enter key on the phone.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

As this occurs, pain racks Nick's body, as he isn't in rider form to properly handle the energy flow, and as a result, Severly burns his right hand with white flames appearing on his skin to the other 2 people's horror!? "RAAAAH!" Nick screams as he then pulls the handle back to fire a binding net on the kidnapper/child-molester, stopping him in his tracks and dropping Alice onto the ground and having cuts onto her from nearby glass.

"Wh-What is this!? I didn't get any info about you being able to do this!?" the man reply's before he starts to change into a eraser...an eraser with other animal parts?! "Rot in hell!" Nick shouts as he then puts the blade behind him to do a overtop slash...and goes through the guy with white flames appearing onto them both!?

"Damn!?" the 'man' replies before running off, after sustaining barely any damage..while Nick falls onto the ground and with white flames appearing around him! "Hot hot hot!" Nick shouts as he then tries to cool himself off quickly...to which the flames continue to burn and show his clothes severely damaged and his body starting to have 1st degree burns...

"Mister!" Alice shouts before trying to get near him to get the fire out..."Stay back!" Nick yells to keep her away.."But!" Alice shouts before Nick throws the Kaixa blaygun away from him to which the flames dissapear..and Nick then sighs out in relief to Jeb and Ari's surprise..and then Ari attempts to pick up the blaygun..

"Don't touch it if you don't want to catch on fire as well pall!" Nick replies to which Ari stops what he is doing and pulls back from the weapon...and Nick picks it up to check if it's safe..which it is, then hands the gun over to Ari after removing the mission memory, causing the blade to disappear to Ari and Jeb's amazement.

"So...it seems you were telling the truth about them not being your guys...and it seems that they found information about me rather quickly...do you guys have a leak? Also, why in the..." Nick is about to curse when he looks at Alice next to him curiously. "...Heck, can they change into you guys as well?" Nick reply's after carefully considering his words to Alice's happiness.

"That's what we are going to find out...so how about we work together for the time being mr...Kaixa was it?" Jeb replies before pulling out some cream to help with Nick's burns..and Nick only laughs before pulling out a dog-tag from his left side...

"I managed to get this off of that...'man' back there when I went through him with my attack..." and as soon as he finishes this sentence, Nick pulls the dog-tags away from Ari's hands as he then replies to them with Ari snarling slightly.

"We need to set some guidelines, 1. I have 6 names for things like this, Kaixa is the 'punisher' of the names and I use him when I want to handle things personally. 2. We need to find out how they knew about me, and lastly, we are working together until this problem is taken care of alright?...Ari?!" Nick says before Ari begrudgingly agrees as a couple of vans come in with a female coming in the front...and Nick can only widen his eyes at the beautiful women in front of him. "_Damn it Nick! She's an eraser! That could be considered Beastiality if you're not carefull!" _Nick shouts at himself in his head while he looks at the 'women' in front of him.

The female seems to have Crimson hair along with piercing and angry eyes of a deep green...and her figure seems to suggest that she is in her 20's...to which Nick can guess that she has been around for a while as he also see's some form of scar on her brow that is hidden by her hair.

"Jeb, you were supposed to be back at base...an..hour...ago...who is this guy?!" the female replies in a snarl after realizing who the 'guests' are, before extending her claws to Alice's horror as she is about to cry...to which Nick only holds her against him in a comforting pose while glaring a very disturbing glance at the eraser...who backs off in slight fear?

"He's a friend, he was attacked by some form of eraser with different animals in them...and that girl there, her parent's were killed by them..." Jeb replies to which the female eraser only widens her eyes and puts herself back into a human form to calm Alice down...then gets back into business as she then replies "Well...do we have any way of identifying them...oh." she starts before Nick throws the dog-tags into her hands.

"I think that will solve the issue in identification...now-" Nick starts before he gets up and puts Alice back into her seat...where hopefully no one else will attempt to grab her and then start to get on the bike and doing a 'gimme' hand gesture to Ari's confusion. "-can you give me back my weapon?" to this, Ari shows a look of confliction...but throws it to Nick who attached the weapon back onto the belt and puts a helmet on. "See you guys at the nearest rest-stop for a meeting...sound fair?" Nick replies to Jeb's acknowledgement as he then leaves to get to someplace more open.

At a now unknown place, play Shooting star by Everset

In this place, a group of people are shown sitting around drinking beer...and have animalistic traits as they hear a nearby person come in, which is the old man from before?! "What took you so long?! Did you get the 'meal'?" one of the guys reply to which the old man only replies while sighing "No! That damn kid could use things that we weren't told about! He froze me in place and then attempted to cut me in half! If it wasn't for my quick reaction time I would have been killed!" the old man shouts this last part out to which the group can only worry, as they hear a loud roar from further into the place that they are in.

"Get the child! All of you go to get her! No more mistakes now!" a Loud voice bellows from its depths to which they can all only scowl and go outside...to which a battle will soon take place in the near future.

At the next rest-stop

After reaching the place, Nick then pulls Alice out of the side car and goes around to the rear of the Side basher to see if the rope tying it to the Auto-Vaijan is secure onto it...which it is and Nick then looks around to see a big crowd here? "Why are their multiple people here? Wait a second..." Nick starts before remembering that the Break-dance tournament is being held at a rest-stop...

"Mister? What exactly are we doing here?" Alice replies scared as she then hides behind him. "We are here so we can get some money to pay for re-fueling our transports; secondly my name is Nick, not mister alright Alice?" Nick says before being bumped into by a nearby man.

"Sorry about that sir." Nick says quickly to which the man only ignores him and looks at Alice in a very serious manner...which causes Alice to freeze in her place as Nick then puts his right hand on the man's left shoulder.

"Sir? I would like it if you would stop scaring my kid, alright?" Nick replies to which the man only glares and knocks his hand away from him before pulling out a clawed hand?! Widening his eyes, Nick then jumps backwards to avoid a swipe from him while putting Alice into the Side-basher's side-car again.

"Mr. Nick!" Alice frighteningly replies before seeing some camera's around the area? "Alright! Action!" a man replies as he then rises above the area to which Nick can only reply "What in the world is going on here?! There should be a Break-dance tourney here and not a flipping Freddy Krueger rip-off!" Nick replies before ducking and kicking the guy into the middle of the crowd...which are shown to be actors for some movie of some sort?!

"Alright! Just like that!" The director replies as he has more people come into the area with camera's on them as Nick then continues to fight the person in front of him. "Come here little fucker!" the man in front of him shouts to which Nick can only get a very angry face on his head. "No cursing in front of my kid!" Nick shouts as he then does a 'windmill' on the ground knocking his hand away as well as knocking him down!

Cracking his knuckles, Nick is about to walk away when 2 more guys come in like the guy from before?! "This is getting very annoying! Just get away from me before I get serious!" Nick shouts as he is about to attack the group before..."Mr Nick! Help!" Alice shouts as Nick hears the side-basher's engine start!? "What the heck!" Nick shouts as he then turns around to see the old-man from before, kicking off the untied Auto-Vaijan (Nick had to rope them together to make sure he wouldn't leave one of them behind.) and then starts flooring the gas!

"Alice! You-!" Nick is going to chase after the guy when the 2 actors grab him by his sides as they get away! Widening his eyes in anger, Nick then flips the 2 actor's down as his face starts to show some weird markings on his face to the Actor's horror as they are then dragged on the ground to where the Auto-Vaijan is; and after throwing them onto the ground.

Nick then jumps up to where the Director is and throws him down to the ground to everyone's shock...as a women loudly shouts "Cut! Cut! Cut!" to which the camera's are immediately closed off as she immediately heads forward to Nick."What in the hell are you doing! We are shooting a movie here and you shouldn't have attacked our Director!" to this Nick only coldly looks at her to which she freezes.

"My kid just got kidnapped and all you care about is the movie you are working on? If I was a monster I would kill all of you right here and now." Nick replies in a cold emotionless tone of voice, the likes of which causes everyone to tense up as he then pulls up his Kaixa phone and is about to transform it into gun mode...then decides against it? "But I don't have time for handling you guys so later!" then Nick jumps onto the bike but...

"W-Wait!" the director starts to which Nick only coldly replies "What now? I need to get my kid back now, so if you would please hurry up then that would be appreciated." To which the Director only says cursed words to Nick at the moment. "I-I'll pay you if you can work for us! Let us come with you to record the moment you-!?" before the Director can finish his sentence, Nick then rapidly pulls up the Kaixa Blay-gun, to which he cocks it and then starts to shoot at the ground near him!

"Let me say this for a fact, If you ever mention making her suffering at the moment for money...then I will kill you now!" to which Nick then points the gun at the camera's and starts to shoot at them, destroying all of them in rapid succession! "Next time...It will be you, you bastard." Nick then floors the gas on the Auto-Vaijan to the shocked workers and actors...

Play Ride on right time by Shu Watanabe

While breaking the speed limits, Nick then see's a nearby Black van drive up next to him as the door's open showing Ari, Jeb, and the Women from before to which Nick can only reply "They got Alice! I hope you have an Idea where they are!" to this, Jeb shakes his head no and shouts "They're failed experiments! They were trying to put other animals into our Eraser program!" to this, Nick can only yell in response "Why are they failures! They seems fine to me! Unless you count kidnapping little kids and saying weird crap...oh."

To this Ari replies "Who Knows? All we know is that they went crazy whenever they didn't 'eat'." to this Nick then Widens his eyes as he then yells in horror "Then you mean they-!?" The women then comes forward and replies "Yes! They can only turn back into there human forms if they 'devour' someone!" Nick then grits his teeth together. "I'm going to kill them now! Jeb!" Nick shouts in an authoritative tone. "I'm going to track down my bike with the transponder in it! You make sure to get Alice out of there when I hand her over to you! Got it!" to this, Jeb only nods in agreement as Nick pulls out the Kaixa phone to begin the tracking...

At the previously unknown site...

Alice wakes up in a very dark room...to which she cannot remember getting into as she then tries to remember what happened to her, and then panics as she remembers that the 'man' from before grabbed her along with the bike and then..."Mr. Nick...help...please." Alice replies to herself as she then hears the door open...to the old man from before!? "Come-on 'meal'. We got to give you to the boss." to this the man then forcefully grabs Alice to which she then tries to resist...but fails as the man then carries her resisting form to the depths of the building that they were in.

Then she see's a sight that horrifies her further as she then see's a...'monster' for back of a better word. The being seems to be a towering 8 feet tall with a crocodile head and very big arms along with very wolfish legs..."So...she's here now? Finally! Time to eat-!?" the man starts before Alice manages to break free from the man holding her and starts to run in a random direction...getting outside in a rather quick way as she then hides in the Side-basher which is parked outside the building.

"_Please! Someone save me!" _Alice thinks to herself as she hears a loud rumbling come from outside the side-basher and then see's the cases ripped off her to the 'monsters' face as he then replies "Time to eat!" to which Alice screams..and then a voice is heard "**Battle mode."** and then the Side-basher changes into its T-rex form as it puts Alice on its back where a person would control it. "What is this!? No-one told me this could activate on its own!?" the 'monster' replies before stepping backwards in slight fear as the Side-basher then punches the man with its right arm, Knocking the person back as more people come out to help their leader.

Play Kamen rider Blade ending one...or Kakusei (Awakening) by Ricky

"Alice!" A very familiar voice shouts as Alice and everyone there turn their heads to see..."Mr. Nick!" Alice shouts as Nick then jumps off of the Auto-Vaijan, but before doing that, he presses the familiar Phi symbol on it. "**Auto-vaijan, Battle mode."** the A.I. of the bike responds before Transforming in front of everyone to their shock.

"What in the-!?" Ari shouts out before Nick starts to run forward while shouting "Auto-vaijan! Start covering fire for Side-Basher's retreat! Side-Basher! Retreat while firing missiles for distraction!" to this, both Mecha than acknowledge the request before the Auto-vaijan flies upwards to everyone's awe, as it fires multiple Machine-gun rounds to distract the enemies. Then the side-Basher only jumps backwards while firing missiles at the building to cause it to collapse!?

Jumping up into the air, Nick lands onto the Side-basher's seating with Alice grabbing onto his back. "Hold on Alice! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Nick then has the Side basher jump away from the destroyed building that held the enemy's home.."Damn you!" One of the failures replies as he is then knocked back by the boss from a nearby piece of debris.

Landing on the ground, Nick then changes the Side-basher back into its vehicle form to the Eraser's shock..."So it was your bike?!" the women replies before hearing a loud roar as Auto-Vaijan is then knocked back to their location!? "Auto-Vaijan?! You alright!?" Nick then runs up next to the downed mecha as it can only weakly nod before handing the other belts to Nick!

"Rest for awhile pal, I'll get you fixed up in a bit after handling these punks!" Nick then flips open the Kaixa phone while walking forward...and then stops as Alice grabs his legs. "Please don't leave me again! I don't want to be alone!" Alice cries out to which Nick can only reply "That's why I'm leaving you with Uncle Jeb here-." Nick then points to the shocked Jeb as he then replies "-Why I'll take care of these guys so that you wont have to be alone anymore!" Nick then opens starts look at the phone again as Ari puts a hand on his shoulder "You better not leave her alright 'Kaixa'?"

To this, Nick only smiles and replies "Why Ari? Aren't you worried that you'll have a little sister to take care of?" to this, Ari Widens his eyes as the Female eraser only falls over laughing as Jeb is twitching his eye at that. "Besides, I'm not going to die until I at least see her graduate school!" Nick then throws all his doubts away that he isn't human anymore, as he finally enters in the activation code to the 'suicidal' gear.

**913 ENTER**

**STANDING BY!**

The belt replies the words in a very darker and deeper voice the likes of which creeps Jeb out...To this, Ari and the other Eraser's only look at him in wonder at what he is doing and Alice looks at him in worry...to which Nick only turns around after folding the phone up. "Time to see the form of the being who will erase this cursed past from you! **HENSHIN!**" Nick shouts as he slaps the phone into the belt as the belt replies after a song starts up in Nicks head.

Play Kaixa-nized Dice

**COMPLETE!**

Yellow lines start to flow around Nick's body to the Eraser's and Alice awe as it glows a bright yellow before finishing on his body...and then his form is revealed as another Kamen rider...

The rider has instead of a yellow mask like faiz, a purple mask with a large yellow X across it as its armor is pure black with slight lines of gray and yellow in between it...this rider is known as Kamen rider Kaixa or from its belts greek letter, Chi (X). After finishing the transformation, Kaixa than dusts his hands off before grabbing his collar on the suit and popping his neck.

Turning around, Kaixa then pulls out his phone and puts it into its gun mode as he enters a code into it...

**103 ENTER**

**SINGLE MODE**

While Kaixa does this, he pulls the Mission memory from the phone as he then takes out the Kaixa blay-gun and inserts it into the weapon with a very familiar sound...

**READY!**

This causes the Familiar Yellow blade to appear on the weapon as Kaixa then pulls back on the weapon to charge it full of energy. As soon as he finishes doing this, Kaixa is jumped by a failure to which he blocks the attack by using the blade on the Blay-gun.

Jumping backwards, Kaixa then hears Alice scream something...and then he points both weapons in his hands out to his left side as another failure comes up only to be destroyed by the resulting fire from both guns...to this the group widen their eyes at what they see happens to the failure as it spawns white flames from its body as it dies...and then Kaixa then see's through the smoke 4 guys left...including the boss.

"You guys should have learned that I don't play around when it comes to protecting the things I care about!" Kaixa shouts before firing through the smoke, killing another failure as 2 others come out from the sides to which Kaixa only gets onto the ground before firing both weapons point-blank, destroying them both.

As he gets up, Kaixa is then punched in the chest by the leader of the group who replies "Who the hell are you!?" to this Kaixa only headbutts him away before replying. "Just a passing through father pal, and you'd better remember that in hell!" Kaixa shouts out the last part before cutting the man with the blaygun...and he backs off from that as his 2 other lackies come forward, to which Kaixa only sighs "Looks like you wanted to die early? So be it!" Kaixa then slaps the phone back into the belt before flipping it open to...

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Kaixa then pulls the trigger back on the blaygun as he fires an entrapping net onto one of them...and then slashing the other one to death before putting the blade behind him and a large X appears in front of him as he then charges into it...with the guy freezing in place as Kaixa goes through with the slash, Making a Large Chi symbol like what Faiz did and the guy fell apart in the way it was...

Kaixa puts the blaygun away, after removing its mission memory, to Attempt to put it into the Kaixa Pointer on his back but..."Raggh!" the Man from before shouts as he jumps onto Kaixa as he puts the device onto his leg and knocks away the mission memory and Kaixa shot along with the Blaygun near where Ari is...who grabs them with Alice looking in worry...

"He's not going to die! Not until after we fight anyway!" Ari shouts before charging into the area with the weapons with Jeb shouting "!? Ari! It's too dangerous!" but his shouts go unanswered as Ari charges into the fray while jump kicking the Failure on Kaixa and knocking him off to Kaixa's relief.

"Thanks Ari...Watch out!?" Kaixa shouts the last part out as Ari falls over with the Failure on him?! "Damn you!" Ari shouts before accidentally pulling the trigger on the Kaixa Blaygun...causing it to discharge!? "Whoa!?" Ari shouts as he is thrown backwards on the ground by the recoil on it. "You okay Ari!?" Kaixa shouts before kicking the Failure away again. "Yeah! Take them down!" Ari shouts as he hands the Kaixa Shot over to Kaixa...who then inserts the mission memory into it.

**READY!**

The Camera, which is a black version of the Faiz shot, pops out its hand guard as Kaixa then puts his hand into it before opening his phone to hit the enter key...

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Kaixa then holds the device in its hands as it winds up its charged power as the failure lies still on the ground while saying "Mercy!" to which Kaixa only yells out "If you were going for mercy...then you never should have messed with her parents and killed them you Bastard!" Kaixa then pounds the Knuckle duster into the ground on the failure as it immediately explodes into ash...

Taking out the mission memory again, Kaixa then inserts it into the pointer near his feet as it extends into its double-barreled mode of hitting...

**READY!**

Seeing that it was finished, Kaixa then see's that the boss is about to charge him and he decides to reiterate in kind fashion as he charges the monster and hits him square in the face...as the monster just bites down on his arm as it entered its mouth to Kaixa's anguished cry...but then he hears laughing from Kaixa?! "Whats so funny!? You can't move from this place and I can hold you here all day!?" The leader replies before Kaixa replies "Well lets see here, I need to he in close range to hit you with this anyway!" Kaixa then puts up his right leg before kicking the guy in the chest...and then opening the phone to his enemies horror as he hits the enter key once again...

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

The beams from the pointer are 2 yellow X-shaped drills that come out and rotate in opposite directions to the agony of the leader as he was point-blank when it appeared. This causes him to let go of Kaixa's right arm as he is forcibly knocked away and immobilized! "Damn you! You are just like me you know! You've killed too!" the leader replies to which Kaixa only replies "I know...I'll head to oblivion and eternal damnation for killing but...at least she will be safe from this sin!" Kaixa then jumps up into the air and does a double leg kick in the air as he passes through the leader...who freezes in place as he completely goes through him as a large Chi symbol appears again and destroys him utterly.

While basking in his glory, Kaixa then realizes something that just happened "_Wait a second...how did Ari use the Blay-gun!? He would have to be...well i guess that makes sense as he did come back to life mysteriously. But still, a Orphenoch?!" _Kaixa thinks to himself as he then hits the end call key to de-henshin into Nick's human form...and turns around to get tackled by Alice?!

"H-Hey there!" Nick replies quickly before Alice starts to grip him while shaking slightly for some reason? "A-Are they gone?" Alice replies scared before crying. As Nick then puts one leg down as the ash from the enemies and the building start to go around him.

* * *

"Yeah, they won't bother you ever again alright?" Nick then is about to brush her tears away from her face as he then see's that his hand has ash on it...and thinks back to what the leader said. "_Damn you! Your just like me you know! You've killed too!" _The memory shouts back to him in a very taunting tone...and then Nick folds his hand up as he takes Alice out of the ruins to the eraser's emergency unit as Ari is taken into the bed while holding them from him for a second. "Hey Kaixa! Here you go!" Ari shouts as he then throws the Blaygun at Nick...who catches it and hooks it back onto his belt as he then gets hit in the face with...a pile of cash!?

"What's this for?" Nick holds it up to which the women from before replies while grabbing out a wash-cloth "You took care of these guys and we did see what you wanted to do in the first place, so here's the money from the crooked director from before and I think that ought to help you Kaixa-!?" the women barely finishes her sentence before Nick takes his clean left hand and grabs her hand before kissing it to her embarrassment.

"My name...is Nick and I hope you remember that before I have to reel you in again!"Nick replies to his action. To this, the women only blushes before trying to avoid staring at him. "Well Jeb? Care to tell me who the beautiful women in front of me? Or will I have to apply some charm?" Nick then moves his left hand up and holds it like he is holding a pencil and then he tilts head at the girl. (A/N yes its a Kamen rider Den-O reference, Ura-taros to be specific. I know that alright! Just thought it would have been proper is all!).

Jeb smiles slightly before starting to reply..."Her name is-!" to this she can only panic and start to stutter out her name "M-My n-name is Clare! Clare g. Cole!" to this, Nick can only smile to the groups wonder and then he bows in a fashionable way as he then replies "Well princess Clare, I wish you a good day as I must leave to attend to my precious daughter. I hope that you will have further good luck till we meet again to bless you upon more good tidings." Nick then gets onto the Side-Basher in vehicle mode before attempting to leave when he see's that the gas tank is empty!? "That was the most anti-climatic exit ever...of all time." Nick replies to himself as everyone face-faults.

"Well I can get that handled rather quickly. If I can only remember how Takumi did it..." Nick then starts to input a code into the Kaixa phone to which he gets a reply surprisingly?!

**3821 ENTER!**

**JET SLIGER!**

**COME CLOSER!**

Play Shift into Turbo by Fulflej

Hearing a loud engine being heard, Nick then turns around to see a very unusual sight?! "Ok I definitely need to thank who-ever modified this sucker!" Nick shouts before he jumping onto the modified Jet-Sliger as it turns around with multiple barrels out along with a back ramp for the Side-basher to sit on along with the Auto-Vaijan! Everyone there was surprised at the new vehicle in the place as Nick can only look at the controls in awe.

"This is so awesome! Now I only need to figure out how to drive this thing..."Nick then spends the couple of minutes moving controls around to find out what they do...and then "Launch, Jet Sliger ver. Kaixa!" Nick yells before gunning the accelerator and its 5 jet engines start to Ignite away from the holstered mecha so as not to damage them. As Nick is leaving, He then turns the vehicle around 360° to wave them good-bye before turning back around to get to the nearest gas station...and to his new adventure!

Several days later...

"Are you sure this is the right place Mr. Nick?" Alice replies to Nick as they enter a forest with a large cabin at the top of the mountain.."Yep, This is the place alright. No doubts about that!" Nick replies confident...before Alice replies "Didn't you say that at the last 30 places Mr. Nick?" to this, Nick only goes next to the Jet-Sliger ver. Kaixa and pouts down near it embarrassingly to the nearby mecha and Alice's amusement. "I know that but I still think that it's the right one alright Alice!" Nick cries out before Alice laughs at his misfortunes.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go to our new home!" Alice happily squeals out before they head up the mountain...to their new home.

Heading up the mountain, Nick then noticed that a very pleasant breeze coming through the forest that they were in and as such, He stopped to take a break in the forest as he wanted to enjoy the wind coming through the forest...as well as check on Auto-Vaijan's condition as it was only recently put back into vehicle mode as multiple pieces of debris were in its transformation area's and as such, couldn't return to normal mode to be refueled when they hit a Gas station. This caused undue strife for Nick and Alice as they had to make up multiple lies about what Auto-vaijan was...

After determining that Auto-Vaijan and Side-basher (couldn't be too carefull in this world.) were both alright, Nick then turns around to see that Alice is gone?! "Alice!? Alice! Where did you go! Alice!" Nick shouts as he is frantic for her safety before hearing Laughter around the corner. Sighing in rejoice, Nick then goes around the corner "Alice, now what did...I...talk-!?" Nick is going to finish his sentence when he see's another little girl there?!

"Your mind is funny Nicole Servus Wolf. I can see why the other child likes you..." the little girl replies quickly while laughing before Nick widens his eyes. "Your Angel right!? Where's Alice!" Nick shouts before grabbing the handlebar to the Auto-vaijan and pulling it out..but after turning around, Nick see's that Angel is missing to his surprise as he suddenly jumps backwards to avoid a gravity increasing attack at where he was standing before.

"Your partially correct Nicole Servus wolf." To this Nick then looks upwards to see 'Angel' flying in the air...!? "I'm Angel, however I'm also something else." Angel replies before landing on the ground slightly with Nick ready to attack.

"Please Nicole Servus Wolf, if I wanted to remove you, I would've done so by now. So lets talk about...Alice was it-!?" Angel starts before Nick's face shows the weird markings from before, during the actor fiasco, and his left arm starts to change into something horrific to the Angel as it changes with white-grey fur on it with very large muscles...the likes of which remind Nick of a cross between a Gorilla and Cheetah or some form of feline as a weapon forms into its hands...a sword with a tonfa like handle on it!?

"Whoever the hell you are, No-one but my closest acknowledged friends calls me by that name and now tell me! WHERE IS ALICE! NO LIES!" Nick shouts with a ferocious growl as his body seems to shimmer with power..."She's sleeping if that's what you mean, right there." Angel points at the Side-car in the Side-basher to which Nick only rapidly turns around and looks into there to see Alice sleeping quietly..

"If you did anything to her...i'll kill you!" Nick hisses out in response as his eyes seems to glow white before he see's that Angel has disappeared again!? "Now that we have that out of the way.-" Angel replies as she sits on the seating to Auto-vaijan to Nicks surprise and then he holds his 2 weapons ready for any unusual things that occur..."-We can start talking now; and If you think that I'm going to attack you...your wrong." Angel then teleports behind Nick to which he only rapidly turns around to swipe at the young girl...which goes through thin air as she disappears again.

"Well then what are you here for!? Unless you give me a good reason-!" Nick replies while attempting to grab a box for the gears..."I believe that you're looking for these?" Angel replies while flying above Nick with all the gears in her hands!? "Tch!" Nick then is about to jump up and attack her but she only holds one of the gears in her hands..."Dangit! What do you want Lady?" Nick then can only begrudgingly surrender as he didn't want any of the gears damaged...

"Very simple, I want to know what you are doing here...and what it has to involve with us?" Angel replies before sitting down on the ground where the breeze was first felt by Nick...while Nick then sits down next to her with his features returned to normal...

"I'm here to find Maximum ride and her 'flock' so I can join them...is that alright 'you who speaks to Max'?" Nick replies before biting his lip as he wasn't supposed to reveal that. "I need more of an abbreviation from that sentence you said about joining." the being replies before its wings flow around both it and Nick.

"Well it's simple, Eraser's are going to eventually come here and kidnap Angel...the real angel and not the voice, from the 'flock' and then they will go on a journey to recover her and find answers about their past..I just want to help them out on that...like you will, right?" Nick then falls backwards, enjoying the breeze going through the canyon again as the VIA (Voice In Angel) can only reply to that "That depends on how you want to 'help' them...how would you help them with their destiny?" Via finishes its sentence before Nick replies to this question "Who knows, I only know how to fight, dance, play, sing, listen to music, cook, and be a father-figure...the rest just comes naturally pal." Nick then closes his eyes...listening to the winds howls and gales...

"That needs more explanation as I can't allow anything to interfere with the 'plan'." VIA replies to which the wind starts to get more intense. "Well I'm a Kamen rider." Nick replies to which VIA can only tilt its head.

"Kamen rider? That Means Masked rider when translated into english...what is a 'Kamen Rider'?" VIA replies curiously as the wind dies down, to which Nick only get up to reply "A Kamen rider is a person who goes about following their beliefs, fighting that which they consider damaging their path and resolve along with their virtue's. They go through Hell and back to fight those that are there enemies. Even if it would hurt them in the end as they might not get happiness from their duty."

As soon as Nick finishes his sentence, Auto-vaijan and Side-basher transform into "**Battle mode."** and set Alice down onto the grass before sitting next to Nick. "This is what we do...and you'd better remember that pal!" Nick replies before spinning around and pointing his fingers at Angel, to which she only smiles...and replies in a very happy tone. "You seem very determined...looks like you can go on...however, how are you going to get Max to trust you? You probably already know that they were told not to trust anyone outside their 'flock' as you call it."

Scratching the back of his head, Nick then replies "Well I was going to wing it, sorry for the unintended pun, and see where that went to as my life was pretty much revolve around things like that." to this VIA only sighs as it tries to think of a way for Nick to get into the 'flock's' area..."How about I lead you back to there and we'll see how that goes from there alright pal?" Nick replies before heading back to the Jet Sliger to the groups surprise.

"You sure that will work?" VIA replies curiously as it see's the Side-basher and Auto-vaijan both nod in agreement at this before getting back onto the transport and, after sighing at this, VIA then gets onto the Jet Sliger's seat along with Nick, sitting on him to his discomfort as it was hard to make out the controls on the vehicle.

Play Knight of the Wind by Crush 40

"Sure. I would seriously recommend that you grab my shoulder's as you could fall off..." Nick starts before VIA only looks at him in a 'are you seriously kidding me right now' look to which Nick only replies "Nevermind." then guns the engine as he then rides up to the area where Max and the rest of the 'flock' are supposed to be.

* * *

Max was worried, no terrified at how long Angel was outside without anyone knowing where she was. "Max..." Nudge replies worriedly as they start to see that the wind is picking up..."We need to find her now! Come-on Max! I have to find my...what is that?" Gazzy starts before being interrupted by a loud roaring as a vehicle comes up into their window!?

"Wh-What the?!" Fang shouts before he see's a man outside with..."Angel!?" Max shouts as the man knocks on the window to which they look at each other confused. "_Max, Can you open the door please? Nicole here needs to get in to drop me off-?!" _Angel psychically talks to Max before hearing an unknown voice (to Max at least) "_What did I say about using my real name Angel?! I told you, Only closely acknowledged friends can call me that and no-one else!"_ the voice shouts in her head to which Max, Begrudgingly opens the window to the group as Angel then gets out and lands on the ground.

"Angel!? Where did you go?! Do you know how worried we were?!" Max replies in a stern voice after checking to see if Angel was alright...to which Max is tapped upon her shoulder by someone "Hang-on Fang, I need to get this through to her...who are you?!" Max then jumps as she sees the man on the weird floating motorcycle stand behind her to which gets everyone surprised at his speed. "My name..." the man spins around before pointing his right index finger at her face.

"Is Nick s. Wolf! and you'd better remember that as I grab something to eat...what exactly do you guys have by the way? Angel said that you make some good food surprisingly here and I haven't had a bit in some time...is something wrong?" Nick then notices that everyone in the room was looking at him weirdly.."If your wondering about my bike...its remote controlled see?" Nick then moves a voice recorder with the delta symbol near his face while replying "Jet sliger, land on the rear balcony and unload Auto-vaijan and Side-Basher while reducing thrust to conserve fuel." to this, the Bike only beeps out a confirmation noise before flying around to the back and the 2 bikes come off...with a little girl as well?!

"Who's the kid?!" Fang replies to which Nick opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Angel."Her name is Alice Bright Wolf and is Nicole's daughter-." to this Nick only groans out a response "My name is Nick! Nick! Come-on say it with me N-I-C-K, Nick!" Nick replies in a very 'matter of factly' tone to which Angel only replies "That still doesn't change that your real name Is Nicole Servus Wolf, right Nicole?" to this Nick can only pout and move his right hand in a circle on the ground with a very depressed look, the likes of which scare even Iggy...who's blind!?

"Why is it no-one can take me serious? It was at first the time when no-one believed I could help people, then it was when they said I couldn't take care of a kid, now my name!?...Goodbye cruel world!" Nick mockingly shouts this before attempting to run out the window...to which Iggy only grabs him and throws him down onto a chair. "Unless you can fly, don't do that." Iggy replies to which Nick can only grin "Of course I can, I don't have wings but I can surely fly if I use my bike!" to this, Fang could only grumble slightly at the events occurring now.

"Whoever you are, tell us why you're here? We don't exactly get a lot of visitors lately..." Max starts before Nick only holds up his hand and replies "First can I get my kid in before the wind causes her to get a cold? Then I believe me and Angel can tell you what happened." Nick then walks outside to which the group of meta-humans can only look at the psychic of the group with scrutiny...

"He asked me to play with his kid...plus he kinda gave me a candy bar see." Angel then shows them her Snicker's candy bar to which the group only grabs it and inspects it for poison...to which they find none; and by then Nick has come in with Alice and set her down on the couch before putting a blanket up with the bikes inside the room as well.

Now sitting down on a chair next to the couch, Nick then points at Max to signal her to start her questions "How did you find Angel?" Max starts off with the big questions. "I found her near where I stopped, near the base of the forest where your cabin is, and before you ask it, yes I knew that she lived here because i saw the cabin and figured that she would have lived here...or atleast was visiting anyway. I figured that we could do with a break and I wanted Alice to enjoy some time to relax from all the things that have happened to her..." As Nick says this last part, the flock hear a tone of regret from his voice that was very easy to hear and understand, something happened in his past with her.

"So after playing for Awhile and having Alice fall asleep, Angel asked me what the time was and at the time, I didn't have a watch and my phone's weren't set right so, I told her that it's probably time for her to go home but she was worried that she wouldn't be able to get home without a good source of light as it was dark. So I used the flight system on Jet Sliger back there-." Nick points at the resting motorcycle with jet engines on it. "-and flew her up above the skyline to see your cabin and have her direct me to an open window...which was hard as I had difficulty with her sitting on me to move the controls...which is when she started to do telepathy to tell me what was happening in front of her and that's where we are now...you got that Mrs.?"

As soon as Nick finishes his sentence, all the flock look at Angel in a very analyzing way...before Nudge replies "Are you dating someone?" to this, Nick only falls out of the chair he is sitting in from shock as quickly tries to get back up on his feet. "Um...no not really, why are you asking that Mademoiselle?" Nick then is asked about 15 questions so fast he couldn't even recognize the words...and sat through a long day dealing with the other questions the flock had with him before getting a good nights sleep...with the flock taking round about watches, making sure that this new 'guest' is not going to kidnap them in their sleep.

end chapter 2

sorry it took so long everyone. I should have my new gundam chapter up in a week...the reason for this is simple, i feel like im starting to lose my enjoyability from writing these stories and until I find the cause that is doing this to me, I will be puting up my stories at random time's sorry all! Please don't Axel crimson smash me!


End file.
